Memorable Battles Of Galaxy
".Skill Urself prototype campaign" By far the most devastating event in recent galaxy history, the elite group .Skill Urself gathered up the largest amount of prototypes ever seen at that point and went on a full-on war campaign for 2 weeks destroying every other prototype in sight, costing the galaxy over 58.000.000 credits according to some figures. Many people have never fully recovered from the devastating campaign that was led by MasterPlural, and the campaign wasn't stopped until the loyalty update was introduced. "Battle of Krukis" The "Battle of Krukis" occurred on November 19, 2018. It was a massive engagement between DC and CI/TC/VC which resulted in the destruction of 3 Andromedas, xXjunhanXx's Nyx, and countless other battleships. No losses were reported on DC's side. A wasp with new player protection was supposedly used to distract Aqueous, however, it was most likely an independent player as most DC did not know about it. Ci withdrew from the battle and such did not lose any major capital ships in the battle. The Nyx's explosion took out the planet which lead to DC's victory. "Battle Of NONI" The "Battle Of NONI" occurred on November 3rd, 2018. It led to the destruction of TubaDawg's Ghoul Nyx and the victory of TA. The name "NONI" originated from the name of the Starbase TA was using at the time of the battle. (Seen in the picture) CI was responsible for the destruction of TubaDawg's Ghoul Nyx. "Battle Of Midway" The "Battle Of Midway" was a battle that led to the destruction of Falloria's Prototype X-1. This was a major victory for DNE. This battle strategy was to swarm the Prototype with destroyer-class Leechers, which was "Meta" at the time. Irfaan1997 was the commander of the fleet at this time. "Battle Of Intrépide" The "Battle Of Intrépide" occurred on November 4th, 2018 and caused commotion between TA/Cobra Imperium and the Vanguard Coalition. The battle was slow paced and was mostly argumentative instead of ship-to-ship combat. Eventually, Irfaan showed up to end the fight and lead his group to victory! This fight comprised of Spectre swarms pitted against a Prototype X-1. The Prototype was never killed in the process since the damage of the Spectre wasn't enough to hull it in time. "Bombing On Frion" The "Bombing On Frion" was a battle between Cobra Imperium and Delicate Chaos. The DC faction attempted a bombing tactic by building Meteors and intentionally sacrificing them near other ships or bases to deal explosion damage. This was a success, but wasn't enough to stop TA from finishing off DC's final Starbases. Two Prototypes were used in this battle. None were destroyed. Start Of The Great Toxicity War The "Start Of The Great Toxicity War" is a battle that triggered an official war with Vanguard Coalition and Cobra Imperium. The "cheating" scandal was assumed to be the cause of this battle. Cobra Imperium barely won this battle but it could be easily assumed that Vanguard won by having fewer ship deaths. This long battle could be the start of another GREAT WAR! "Battle Of Orto" The "Battle Of Orto" is a battle the occurred on November 7th, 2018. This battle was very bloody as many ships were lost on both sides. The overall winner of the game was Vanguard Coalition. The reason for Cobra Imperium's downfall from this battle is because they lacked members due to them leaving at the end of the battle. Outpost 18 Wars Everyone 2016 Outpost 18 is a since dead group with only the Dramiel left in the game to remember them by, but they used to be a very large Galaxy group back in the day. For a day they warred all galaxy groups at the time and had a massive battle which destroyed many dreads, battleships, and battlecruisers. Not many people remember this battle. "Hit or Miss" The Battle of "Hit or Miss" was a small skirmish between Delicate Chaos and Cobra Imperium. The Cobra Imperium Fleet Commander rounded up a ragtag fleet of razors to combat Delicate Chaos. This battle lasted for 2 hours and resulted in Cobra Imperium losing 3 dreads. One of which was LordZeloxy's Cyber Leviathan. A breakdown of communication in the Voice Call caused the ship's destruction. Despite these devastating losses, Cobra Imperium was able to drive Delicate Chaos out of the server. Two prototypes from both sides were used during this battle, and none were destroyed. The Great Wraith Migration The great wraith migration was a tactic employed by Omega_BombaKinxq and LordZeloxy during a skirmish between The Cultist’s and Cobra Imperium’s combined forces and Delicate Chaos. The Two leaders spawned their respective Skeletal Ghostealis’ and docked them at the TC base. They then flew 14 Wraiths over to the DC base and began a siege. DC warped past the fighters to The Cultist’s base and opened fire on the Skeletal’s, hulling them quickly and forcing them to despawn, but not before heavily damaging DC’s base. In the battle that ensued, Cultist and Cobra’s combined forces ended the game and drove DC out of the server. Battle Of Kaga Noto The Battle Of Kaga Noto occurred on April 3, 2019. This battle was held at its peak between CI (Atomic Legion) and Aqua. Both forces were eventually matched but CI's (Atomic Legion) possible reason for victory is due to the fact of greater event ships that Aqua. "The Quesadilla Incident" "The Quesadilla Incident" was the unfortunate destruction of Jay's Galaxy at the hand of a Harvest Servitor while he was busy eating a Quesadilla. According to Jay, the Quesadilla he ate was "worth it". Category:Browse